


Shyless Pain

by StayMist



Series: Shyless Pain [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Demons, F/M, Horror, Love, MC - Freeform, Romance, Shizuko169, Trills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayMist/pseuds/StayMist
Summary: This is a story about a girl who had no idea about her past but only the time that her father died. she though of ending her life so many times but one...no i mean many people will help her understand... about her past, her life, why she is alive and why she is special to the world ,to them, and why she was the chosen one.Hey guys I'm new here and this is my first story I know I might spell things wrong and I'm not good at writing a summary but I hope you will like it :)





	1. New beginning

Hello my name is Shy Miller, I know, my name is weird, but it really suits my personality. But you know, When I was a kid I wasn't shy at all, when my dad died in a car accident, I got really depressed and sad and I felt that I was always alone, I'm glad my brother and childhood friend was there with me when I needed them the most.

I'm turning 16 today, I cant wait for my mom to come home, she's always been busy at work, she's always been like that.

When me and my brother were kids, even now.

So our grandma often came to our house to babysit us, I really loved her.  
I don't really have much friends when I was young because I'm shy and all.  
Lol

"I'm home!!" I heard a voice called at the door.

"Brother well come back!" I said happily

"Hey sis! Where's mom? She's not home yet?"

"No, not yet..."

"Ok, don't look so down sis, she told you that she'll come home early tonight, didn't she"

"Yeah your right, thanks bro" I said keeping a smile on my face

My brother kissed my forehead and run up to the stairs to change.

And for me, I prepared the table.

My mom said that we will have a special guest coming over so I'm preparing for four today, we don't usually get visitors, only my brothers friends come here often to play video games or basketball. They never do any homeworkers or projects, their so noisy.

When I heard the doorbell ring, I run up to the door and turned the handle.

I can't wait to see my mom.


	2. Who...are you?

When I opened the door I saw my mom (all dressed in her fancy  
working clothes) with a man behind her.

He was tall and was wearing a suit with a red necktie, his hair was raven black, and his eyes...his eyes were lifeless, it looked like it was staring at my soul. (I'm over reacting :P)

He smiled at me, his smile, I've never seen a smile like that before. It was different than he's eyes, his smile gave me a warm feeling.

"Welcome home mom," I said almost hugging her but she stoped me.

"Shy, meet Roger, he is the guest I've been telling you about." she said putting a fake smile on her face

'why dose she always do that'

she totally ignored my greeting too.

"G-Good evening" I said trying to smile.

"He will also be your new-" my mom was cut off.

"Amanda, how about we tell her after her birthday." he said with a warm smile on his face. His voice was really deep it gave me chills.

My mom just nod and walk right past me like I wasn't even there, didn't even bother saying happy birthday to her daughter. Well.... Im used to it by now. I think my mom blamed me for what happened to my father.

Long story short, it was my fourth birthday it was raining heavily that day, I called my father to hurry up because he's ganna miss all the fun, my dad was driving he's car when I called, I was having so much fun and my brother was playing with his friends and my mom was giving drinks to the guests. A minute later, me and my brother heard the phone rang, my brother picked it up but gived it to mom. I can never forget her face, her smile full of joy turned into a frown in an instant. After everyone have left my birthday party. She called me and my brother to her room and told us that dad got in a car accident. She was crying when we were at the funeral, she didn't even look at me that day, I didn't cry because somewhere deep in me I know someday this will happen.

"Everyone dies in the end, Shy" I faintly remembering a deep voice telling me that in a garden filled with red and white roses. Don't get the wrong idea, I was really sad when my dad died but...I just couldn't cry.

I don't know why.,,.

"Good evening you must be Shy your mother told me about you."  
He said with a warm smile, waving his hand.

I was shocked that my mom even talked about me with other people, I always think that she was always disappointed in me and in everything that I do.

"Y-yes, I am" I shyly replied ( see what I did there XD )

"Well I'm glad we finally meet, i've been waiting to meet you for a very long time"

'A very long time?' I thought 'Is he a pedophile?'  
'Meh no way he's to handsome to be one'  
'But wait, what if he is?'  
'OMG!! should I shout, or maybe call a police?'  
'Wait maybe I'm overreacting'  
'Yeah maybe I AM overreacting'  
'Or maybe I'm not'  
'OMGIDONTKNOWANYMORE!!!'  
'Ok, I should really stop thinking about stupid stuff like this'

"Ummm..... are you alright?"

(Snap back to reality)

"AH!!! y-yeah, I mean yes, I-I'm sorry" I laughed nervously

He just laughed

"Hahaha S-sorry "he said between he's laughing

He stop laughing and smiled  
"Don't worry I'm not a pedophile"  
He said still smiling at me

'Omg He's laugh is cute' I thought

He smiled even brighter this time

'Cute'

'Wait! did he just say he's not a pedophile?'

"Um-" "Hey sis, come over here for a sec – "my brother shouted from the kitchen cutting me off,

I turned around and shouted back "ok, I'm coming" and I turned around and look at Roger again

"I'm sorry I have to go, you can come in, I'll show you the way to the living room"  
I said and smiled

When I turned my back, I felt cold hands touched my shoulder, I couldn't move a muscle, I felt like I was being sucked into darkness, I couldn't do anything. I was scared.

I heard a laugh...

And then I pass out.


	3. " P A I N "

_In a dark place with all your love ones are gone, you will see every thing burn and die in front of your eyes. We will want you but you will only be mine ,you can't escape me..._

 

 

 

_You are mine._

 

 

 

_3N!w...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP..


	4. That's weird

When I opened my eyes, I saw my brother Teary eyes, "Brother what's wrong?" I asked him, then he shakes he's head furiously, "what's wrong?!,YOUR ASKING ME WHATS WRONG!! Are you an idiot! you fainted at the front door, I was so worried about you, did you know that I didn't sleep last night because I was watching over you!!, I thought you died!" My brother stopped to catch his breath, "Did you know how much you've worried me... Don't ever scare me like that, ever again..."my Brother said. "I'm sorry brother I didn't mean to scare you"

"WELL YOU DID YOUNG LADY!!!" He said pouting like a kid, i giggled, " what's so funny?" He ask like a grumpy old cat, "Oh nothing~, its Just that, you act like a kid sometimes." I said laughing at him, "yeah yeah whatever..."

As he said that he looked at me and frowned, "What happened? Why'd you suddenly fainted? Did you felt sick or something?" My brother asked all of a sudden, turning he's kid-like-face into a more serious and grown up one, like a detective solving a case.

"Well... I-i don't even know myself? I don't remember actually..." I said , I don't really remember much about what happened last night, it was all a blur..."the only thing I remembered was....a laugh."

*Knock knock*

Me and my brother jumped at the sound of the knocks, the door opened reveling Roger in he's working clothes.

"Oh Shy! Your already awake, are you ok? dose it hurt somewhere? You fainted and fell to the ground suddenly so I wasn't able to catching you on time. i'm really sorry. " He said still having he's gentle smile on his face yet a little hint of sadness in his voice, "yes I'm fine now, don't worry about it." I said smiling,

"ok that's great tell me if you need anything, ok? I have to go now your mother is waiting for me down stairs, Bye Shy" he said to me then looked at my brother.

My brother glared at him like he was a stranger that he never met before, even though I knew him and my brother have already meet each other, "you too Blake." he added. Then he left.

I looked at my brother then sighed, "Brother...what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me then rolled he's eyes "Nothing..." I was so confused about this "Seriously what's wrong??" My brother never rolled his eyes on me , to his friends yes, but never at me "I already told you it's nothing..!" "Blake... Please... tell me, I don't like this about you, you always keep secrets from me, even if it hurts you " the last part I said almost sounded like a whisper. My brothers eyes stared at mine I only call my brothers name when I'm mad at him or when I'm serious or worried.

"Shy... It's just... I don't want you to get mad at me about this but when I'm near him I always feel...strange its like... I don't know.... It's hard to explain..." he said looking down at his hand trembling a bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"It's like I'm slowly losing myself "  
The door open suddenly making me and my brother jumped

It was mom, she entered my room looking for something after she found what she was looking for she then turned her head to face me then just said "clean the house"

"Mom!" My brother said but she just ignored him then left the room

"Well she's cold as always" my brother said  
"Ha...... Yeah " 'at me' I thought  
"Well I need to get going to if I'm late again I'll surely get detention or even worst. And you my beautiful sister needs to rest so you don't have to go to school today, lucky you" my brother said sarcastically  
"Yeah yeah what ever just go already be careful all right"

"I will bye sis"

"Bye bye"

Well I don't know what to do so I'll just go to sleep, good night.

(Time skip)  
I slowly opened my eyes feeling like someone is watching me but when I looked around i didn't see anyone my brother isn't home yet, its still 6 so his at work right now.....I'm all alone at home......

 

and then I heard...


	5. Your a jerk!

When I heard that I looked around again to see if anyone was there ' maybe it was the wind ' I thought to my self . I got up and took my phone and started texting my brother if he's coming him tonight, my brother has a part time job at Mondays to Wednesday, I don't know where but he told me he likes it but every time he comes home from his work , he's always tired, sometimes he doesn't even talk to me he just eats and go upstairs to sleep.

When I send the text,

**"BOO!!!!"**

"AHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed and Dropped my phone I looked behind me, it was –

"LIAM!! What the fudge!!"

"HAHAHAHA!! you should have seen the look on your face"

"YOU! You little... You almost give me a heart attack!"

"Hahahaha sorry but you look so cute when you get scared, it's always fun teasing you." He said having that stupid smile of his face.

Liam and I became best friends when my dad died. When I was 4, in my old   
school i was so quiet that the kids around me talked bad things about me they even called me the silent monster. Nobody tried to talk to me because they were scared of me, the teachers didn't care about me being ignored in class or being bullied, but one boy did talk to me...

(Flash back)

"Hello what's your name?"

"Um...m-me...well I'm....I'm"

"Come on tell me it's ok I won't bite"

"Well...m-my name i-is Shy"

"Oh, Well that's a cute name, you know you should talk more because you have a pretty voice "

" t-thank you..."

"Oh yeah sorry, my names Liam, Liam   
Carter it's nice to meet you Shy!"

(End of flash back)

After he talked to me we became friends, we always hangout, tell jokes to each other, tell our stores and our Secrets, even how we feel. We became best friends...even if he's a jerk I love him, as a big brother.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing really, just wanted to see how my beautiful girlfriend is doing"

"Oh shut up Liam" I said Pouting

"Haha ok ok I'll tell you why I'm really here, your brother called me just now and said that you fainted so~ I guess... I got so shocked I ran all the way here without thinking " he said smiling stupidly

"Well anyway did you already eat dinner?" He asked

I shook my head in answering him " ok then princess, follow me" he said taking my hand and pulling me out my room "wait, aren't you supposed to be in school?" I ask 

"Well let's eat dinner!"

hey you're avoiding my question –" he covered his ears and – "LA DI DA DI DA I CANT HEAR YOU!!" I just rolled my eyes at him, I bet he doesn't want to go to school, like I do, there's too many people and it's way to noisy for me and the light (oh how much I hate the light)I can't stand it.

When we were down stairs I pat my pockets to find my phone ' oh yeah I forgot I drop my phone upstairs ' " what's wrong?"he asked looking at me confused "I dropped my phone upstairs I'll just go get it and you can do what ever you want, make your self at home "

" cool I'll prepare the table for you my sunshine "

"ok, thanks Li"

" anything for you babe " he said smirking

"ha...whatever " I said sarcastically.

I run upstairs and got in front of my door and —

......

I felt like someone is pushing me in.

I touched the handle and opened the door to my room slowly. when I entered my room I immediately search for my phone ,when I got it I saw something in the corner of my eyes, or was a little red box with a golden cross on top of it. When I came closer to the box there was a letter attached to it, the letter said

" Hello there, i was supposed to give this gift to you last night but you fainted, so I'm giving it now, I hope you like it but remember ones you wear this, your life will change and there is NO GOING BACK , well hope it fits you, see you soon. -P "

The letter sounded odd but I didn't really care that much. When I touched the box I felt cold air rushed through my body and my door slammed shut, it made me jump in surprise. I look over my left shoulder to see if my window was open but it wasn't

"That's weird I only have one window in my room so where did that air came from? it couldn't be from the door, could it?" I said I looked at the box again and it felt like my whole body got cold and something tells me to not open it, so I tried not to but something made me do it ( like my curiosity...)

I couldn't stop my hands from moving, my hand touch the lid and slowly opened it, my heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to explode in my chest. When I opened it I saw —


	6. You will never forget...

Liam's POV

"Shy hurry up in there!"I shouted in the living room ' what is she doing she's been gone for like, 6 minutes and the food is already getting cold ' I thought ' maybe she can't find her phone...?'

"Ok that's it, Shy! I'm coming up there! "

When I was in front of her door a sudden gush of wind run through my body and I couldn't explain where it came from, so I just thought it was the wind from any window that was open within the house.

When I opened the door "Shy what are you – Shy, what's wrong?!" I asked.

When I entered her room I saw her shaking, the air in side her room was colder then the outside, she was holding something in her hand.

'A box I didn't saw it before I entered her room.'

"Shy? What's wrong?Shy.....?" I keep calling her but she keeps staring at the box in her hands 'ok this is getting weird ' "Shy!" I shouted.

When I approach her, she began to cry 'what the hell?' When I touched her arm she flinch away from me dropping the box in her hands "Shy what's wrong, why are you crying?" I asked her. She just stared at me still crying, I grabbed her hand and pull her out of her room I walk down stairs still holding her hand I stopped and let her sit in the sofa. I run to the fridge and pull out two ice cream, one for me and one for her.

(Time skip)

We just sat there eating ice cream in about 3minutes now, I'm glad she stopped crying. When we were kids she was always a cry baby.

I don't know what to do when she cried when we were little or when she gets mad but one day her brother told me to just give her ice cream when she's mad or sad, she will forget about it in just minutes, and it was true.


	7. Time

(Shys POV)

"Shy... What happened?" Liam asked me

"I don't know...."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

".....I don't know......."

We just stared at the tv for another 6 minutes, i didn't know what to say to him..... I know if I told him what happened he'll just think I'm joking.

(Time skip)  
I was really tired, my eyes became heavy I think Liam noticed it because   
he told me to rest for now and clear my mind so i can tell him what happened tomorrow.

After Liam left my brother called me

"Hey sis sorry I didn't call you sooner I was busy with work so I think i won't be back till tomorrow morning "

" oh ok.... Are you sure you'll be back tomorrow and not for a whole week? AGAIN..."

" * laughing nervously* what makes you say that......?"

"Oh nothing in particular"

"Sis~"

"Oh ok just... Be sure you'll come home tomorrow "

"K sis bye love yah"

"Bye...love you too"

The call ended 'so I guess I'll-'

BIP BIP

My phone ring ' ah it's my brother again ' the text said

"Hey sis mom texted me and said that she won't be back till Wednesday and u don't have to prepare dinner tonight and she also said that she left some money under her bed in her room she said to use it and bye stuff that we want. Well that's all gotta go sis bye~ ;)"

I texted back "k bye" *sigh* ' so I guess I really will be alone tonight.....Again"

"I guess I'll just go to sleep... "


End file.
